Wireless networks can require the synchronization of mobile device information across the network, e.g. credential cache, authentication information, and firewall flows. For example, as a mobile device roams across a network, the mobile device information needs to be synchronized across all wireless access points in the network. Often this information is required to be present on an access point even prior to association with the mobile device, such as in the case of the sharing of opportunistic key caching information for fast roaming.
Stand-alone access points do not generally synchronize mobile device information. However, those networks that do require synchronization, require every access point to have complete information about every mobile device in the network. In this case, a problem arises for large deployments, where it is not feasible to simply store all information for every mobile device on all access points, due to memory and performance constraints.
One solution to this problem is to implement an additional wireless controller that stores such mobile device information centrally, where an access point can download the information as needed. However, this requires the added cost of wireless controllers. In addition, this does not solve the problem of roaming between different controllers will not work. Another solution requires the cooperation of the mobile device. However, this means that only mobile devices that support the needed proprietary protocols will be able to benefit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to preemptively distribute mobile device information across access points that are predicted to have a future need for this information.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.